


Euphoria

by indifferent_depravity



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Creampie, Dry Humping, F/M, Rape, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indifferent_depravity/pseuds/indifferent_depravity
Summary: When Nines first brought you to his home, you wouldn’t let him touch you. After three weeks Nines was out of patience and decided to purchase something to… make you more willing.





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend Vic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+Vic).



> I love my friend Vic and this was her favorite story of mine so I edited it and decided to repost it.

When Nines first brought you to his home, you wouldn’t let him touch you, every time he got near you, you’d stiffen and push him away or leave the room. At first, he allowed it, knowing the move and how you had got there may make you skittish but after three weeks of this Nines was out of patience and decided to purchase something to… make you more willing.

~~~~~

The day after it arrived he put his plan in motion, carefully adding a few drops into your drink before carrying it and your plate into the front room. He set it down on the coffee table in front of you and you took your eyes off the show playing on the tv, regarding him suspiciously, folding your arms around your body protectively. “What is it?” you asked quietly, sneaking a look at the food.

“It’s your favorite, grilled shrimp and rice? I thought you’d enjoy something familiar.” His easy grin set you on edge but the smell coming from the plate made you push your uneasiness away in favor of eating. When you took your first drink you thought it tasted weird but quickly pushed it away as paranoia and downed it.

You gave Nines a shy smile, setting your empty dishes back on the table, “Th-thank you for dinner.” He nodded in acknowledgment, watching you with a sharp gaze as you settled back into the couch, focusing on the tv.

After a few minutes, you started shifting uncomfortably, a red flush setting high on your cheeks and Nines analyzed your body, finding that your heart-rate was picking up and your serotonin levels were spiking. He smirked and moved closer, his thigh pressing against yours as he crowded you against the arm of the couch. You tried to get up, a gasp escaping you as the slight friction against your core sent a throb of pleasure through you.

He leaned closer, ignoring your hands weakly pushing on his chest as he slid his hand into your pants, baring his teeth in a predatory grin when he found you already soaked. “Nines, please don’t,” Your protest was interrupted by a desperate moan as he slid his fingers through your folds. He brought his fingers up to your clit, tracing loose circles around it.

“P-please, I don’t know what’s happening.” Your voice was high and needy as you were torn between pulling away and bucking into his hand. He shushed you softly and pulled you into his lap, pushing his leg between your thighs. He pressed his knee against your core and you let out a whine, instinctually grinding down against his thigh. You tipped your head back, baring your neck to him as you moaned. He smirked, leaning up to bite and suck marks over your neck. “I-I’m so hot, please. I can’t take it.” You whimpered, rocking your hips down harder and he hummed, guiding your hips over him.

“You can do it, cum on my thigh.” He growled against your neck, slipping his hands under your shirt to cup your breast, gently pinching your nipples and you cried out, your body tensing as you came. You shook with aftershock as he guided you to lay on the couch and methodically pulled your clothes off, trailing his mouth over your newly bared skin. Nines slid up your body and kissed you, forcing his tongue into your mouth and you whined, your hips bucking up to grind against his bulge making him moan into your mouth.

You pulled at his shirt and he tsked softly, grabbing your wrists in his hand and pinning them against the arm of the couch. “Behave, princess, you’ll get what you need.” You whined as you writhed under him and he grinned at your desperation. He reached his free hand down and undid his pants, pushing them down far enough to free his cock and ran the head over your slit, teasingly. “This what you want, princess? You have to use your words.”

You wiggled your hips trying to get him to push in, your words coming out as broken moans of  _ yes Sir, please _ . Nines hummed and pushed in to the root, immediately rocking his hips into you. You arched your body into him, clenching around him as you are overwhelmed by pleasure.

He set a fast pace, letting out rough moans into your ear, “You’re so wet for me, I knew you wanted this, teacup just needed a little coaxing.” You whined, easily matching his pace as your body heated up again. “Such a good little slut for me, taking my cock so well.” He growled, thrusting up into you when your hips stuttered as you felt another orgasm growing. Nines grinned as he felt you tightening around him, “You going to cum? You going to cum on my cock?” You mewled, your nails digging into your palms as pleasure coiled tight in your stomach.

“P-please Nines, please Sir.” You begged making him grin, thrusting into you harder, pushing out loud moans as the coil wound tighter until it snapped and you arched your back, throwing your head back with a scream as you came. He groaned and pulled your hips flush against his as he came deep inside you.

Nines stayed on top of you as you calmed down, pressing soft kisses to your lips. As your body stopped shaking you kissed back, feeling sluggish from the orgasm even as the drug continued to thrum through you. “Mm, you were such a good girl for me.” He hummed against your lips and you smiled, feeling a warmth spread through you at the compliment.


End file.
